Fanco13
by JannaFan13
Summary: What's Fanco13 You Say? Why, It's The New Ship All The Kids Have Been Talking About! Marco and Starfan13 Equals Fanco13. Please Read I'm Sad. This Is My First Fanfic By The Way So It May Be Pretty Bad.
1. Prologue: Friday

**Hey Everyone, So You're Probably Wondering What Fanco13 Is. Well It's Marco + Starfan13 = Fanco13. I found Starfan Cute So I Thought "Why Not".**

 _Friday_

"C'mon Marco it's only one week!" "No Means No Starfan!" "You know I'm not gonna stop pestering you until you give in." Starfan said. "Well then I guess you're never gonna stop pestering me." Marco said as he walked away frustrated. As Marco left Jackie went up to Starfan. "What was all of that about?" "He's mad because I've been asking if I could be Star for a week." Jackie was very confused. "What does that mean." "It means that Marco has to do everything that he does with star for a week with me." "Why not just try to get Star to tell him it's a good idea." Starfan's eyes then burst open exuberantly. "That's a great idea!" Starfan then ran off. "This isn't gonna end well is it." Jackie mumbled as she walked off.

"So can you please tell her to stop bugging me Star." Marco and Star were watching TV while eating *wait for it* "Marcos's Super Awesome Nachos!" "Yeah Yeah Totally." Star said as she was looking at the TV. Marco noticed that Star wasn't listening. "Star! Are you even paying attention." "To what." Star said deadpan as she was staring at the TV. When Marco was about to reply when the doorbell started being frantically ringed. "I'll get it." Star said, as she was starting to get annoyed by Marco talking over the show. When she opened the door she could see Starfan ,horns and all, mashing the doorbell until it brakes. "Starfan!" Starfan then looked at Star slowly ,while still hitting the doorbell, "Star!" Starfan and Star then hugged. After a few seconds of that. Star said "So what are you doing here." "Oh yeah that right. I have to talk to you." "Ok, let's go to my room." Star said as she closed the door behind Starfan. "Who's there." Marco said still watching TV. "No one. Anyway I'll be in my room for a while. Don't disturb me." Star said as she and her number-one fan ran upstairs.

"So what do you want to talk about." Star said as they both sat on her bed. "Well, for the past few days I've been asking Marco if I could be you for a week." Star was as confused as Jackie was. "Wait, what." "Well to really feel what it's like to be you, I want to do everything that you and Marco do for a week but instead of you it's me" "Ohhhhh. Right." Star was still slightly confused. "So, can you tell Marco that he should do it." Starfan said expectantly. "Sure why not!"

Marco was still on the couch watching TV and eating *wait for it* "Marco's Super Awesome Nachos!" when Starfan and Star went up to Marco. Marco looked at them. He saw Starfan. "When did you get here?" "Marco." "What Star." "Can you please just let Starfan hang out with you for a week." "What! Why should I do that." "Pleeeeease." Star said while giving him her puppy eyes. "Uhhhh, fine." Marco said grudgingly. "Yaaaay!" Starfan blurted out, finally adding to the conversation in a way. "Then when should we start." "We can start Monday." Starfan said. "And what will the real Star be doing during this?" "You know I can function without you Marco." Star said. "I'll just hang out with my other friends" "Yeah I know, I know." "Well I gotta go my Moms kinda paranoid if I come home late." "Bye Starfan." "Bye Star!" Starfan said as she opened the front door. "See you Monday Marco." She said as she walked outside. "What have I gotten myself into."


	2. Monday: Marisol

**Wolf: Yeah I read Marco vs the forces of harem too. I actually got the idea to do this from that story!**

 **Cryptid1998: I definitely agree! She's one of my favorite characters!**

 **Hey guys, so this story is gonna be this weekly by the way.**

 _Monday Morning: Kitchen_

"Are you sure you can't just teleport me to school Star." "Now Marco, you promised Starfan and me that you would do this." "Yeah I kn-" *Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding* "I wonder who that could be." Marco said as he walked to the door. When he opened the door Starfan was still mashing the doorbell as if it owed her a lot of money. "Oh great its you." Marco said timidly. Starfan wasn't paying attention, instead she was trying to teach the doorbell a lesson not to mess with her again. "Starfan can you please stop doing that." "Sorry. Well are you ready." "Yeah I think we're ready."

Marco, Starfan, and Star were at the front of the Diaz household waiting for the bus. "So what do you guys usually do on a regular day." Starfan asked eager to join Marco in a crazy adventure. "Mostly just normal things like going to school, there's usually no monsters." "Oh." Starfan said disappointed but not trying to show it. As they were talking the bus came into view. As it pulled up to them. They walked in single-file line into the bus. When they got on Star sat with Jackie and they immediately started talking. Starfan sat with Marco where he usually sits with Star. Janna saw this and commented. "So Starfan slept over your house and now your sitting with her instead of Star? I guess our little boy finally became a man." Marco' face looked like it was apart of his red hoodie at that point. "Nah I just walked to there house. I didn't sleepover." Starfan responded with. Janna was still smirking. "Righhhhhttt, don't worry Marco your secrets stays with me." Janna said as she winked at him. With this Starfan started talking to Marco. Asking about his hobbies and favorite foods and things like that.

When they got to school they went to their regular classes as usual. But math class was cut short for the time being as Marisol was on the loose. Star was in detention and Marco was in a drainage pipe. Meanwhile Starfan was waiting impatiently at their usual table. "Where are they." Then she heard laughter outside. She brought her lunch with her so Ferguson wouldnt take it.

When she got outside she saw Marco... in a pipe? She walked in between all the people taking pictures. "Marco are you all right." Marco saw her and replied "Oh yeah just fine." Starfan sat down next to him. She took out a sandwich. She split in half and gave it to Marco. "Here you go." "Why are you giving me food?" "It's lunchtime silly! Now eat up." "Ummm. Ok." While they were sitting next to each other eating. Jackie came up to them. "Uhhh. Are you guys a thing or something?" As they both got beet red they responded at the same time "What!" "You did sit with her on the bus and stuff." Starfan still red as her scrunchies said "Were just friends Jackie." "Oh I get it now." She looked at the crowd around them. She whispered "You don't want paparazzi." She then walked off. "So um-" just then some firemen came with a buzzsaw. "Oh no." "Is that safe?" The firemen responded with "Yeah I'll be fine." She then cut the pipe in two. When it got cut off Marisol popped out and grabbed him excitedly and ran back to the classroom. After that Marco got up briefly. "Now I don't have to look like an idiot." While he said that he almost fell over, before Starfan grabbed him. "Umm. Thanks Starfan." "No problem." "The crowd around them all said "Awwww" at once. "We're not a thing!"

So what'd you guys do today. Star said as they got on the bus. "Not much. You?" "Much." She then sat down next to Janna. Marco looked at her "I wonder what she did today?" Then Marco and Starfan then started talking. Starfan looked at Marco "Today was fun. It wasn't fighting monsters fun, but nevertheless still super fun." "Yeah most days are a lot more boring then this." After that they started talking about miscellaneous things. When Starfan's stop came he said "You know Starfan, this is a lot less worse than I thought it would be." "Thanks Marco. Todaloo."

Star and Marco were on the couch watching TV. Star looked at Marco "So what did you do today." "I already told you, just regular things." "That's not what I heard. She then pulled Marcos phone, It was texts to Jackie. They read "Here are some pictures to remember your (probably) first date!" The pictures were of Marco and Starfan eating lunch together. "Ok Star, that's taken out of context." "I know silly. Just remember to be safe." "Wait what!"

 **What episode should I include next. I might not do your suggestion though just curious. Also should I skip the week and go straight to Saturday for the Sleepover episode?**


End file.
